User talk:Bluestar1776/Archive 2
Hi I'm here to apply to the position of ThunderClan's Medicine cat. Name: Cloudpoppy Description: Light brown and white she-cat with green eyes Position: Medicine cat Snowfern Snow! 23:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Could I also be SkyClan's leader? Snowfern Snow! 23:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Of Course! Name: Poppystar Description: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Hey Bluestar! Okay, I think it'd be fun to join! What all do you do on here? Is it like one of those roleplay sites? Those are fun!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Could I be deputy? Name: Flameshine Description: Pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Let's see, I'd like to be leader of RiverClan- Name: Rubystar Description: Long haired pale cream colored she-cat with dark hazel eyes--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry for all the confusion, I'd like to be Flameshine, deputy of ThunderClan, and Rubystar, leader of RiverClan. I promise I won't change my mind again :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bluestar I joined! Can I be a admin? --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 00:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Icestorm!!! And Bluestar, Flameshine is your deputy in ThunderClan. I'll see if I can get to work on RiverClan!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll be Wetstar leader of WindClan. He is a gray tom with river-blue eyes. --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 00:28, January 11, 2010 (UTC) XD Thanks!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nightfall! Okay I will. And am I an admin? (sorry I just really want to be one quick lol) --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 00:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I got it! Thanks!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks! --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 00:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I was trying to change the links from your talk page to mine, but how to I get to wiki text?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I think I have to tell you how to make people admins. 'Cause I can delete a page if I'm an admin but I cant.: Go to the help link (it's under the Category bar to your left) and click on it. Scroll down til you see Admin Stuff, and click on that. Then go to the list of sections and find the one that says: How do I make other people admins and bureaucrats? Go there and click on the link that says Special:UserRights. Then follow the path! Hope that helps! --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 00:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Oky, I'll try that--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan deputy The title says it all. May I? If so: Hawkfire- a slender, orange tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. HawkeyRawr! LOL 01:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Gotta go Okay, I've got it started! But I've got to go, but I'll be back later tonight!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Testing Siggie It's long, but It'll do. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm on now, and I'm gonna get to work on those other pages :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Opinion Don't you think it is early for a kit to become an apprentice cat 6 weeks? They would still be counted as a kit. Also we should change the tribe of rushing water's name. So we aren't really copying the books. But I like the Gathering's idea. And should we have a archive for the WindClan chat? -pads to the WindClan camp- WetstarTaylor Swift! 21:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:You on? Hmm-mmm. Need something? Snowfern Snow! 23:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) For warriors Guidebook:You need to add 'the Hollyleaf: The overly reactive to the warrior code.' LOL. Snowfern Snow! 23:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to make a page for the leaders and all cats? Or just Wetstar? Snowfern Snow! 23:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, those are great ideas!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Prey Hunter? Can I join the Tribe of Rushing Water? Name: Frost that Glimmers in Sunshine (Frost) Position: Prey Hunter Description: Beautiful pure white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sun Ummm...not sure. Somebody looking for a mate? Snowfern Snow! 01:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello hiya Bluestar, uhh what can I do on this wiki? Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:49, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Moonpool Yep, I can make it. Snowfern Snow! 23:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mentor Okay! I'm up to it!--Snowfern Snow! 22:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Blanks? On the homepage it says that you asked if you could use the blanks that we use on the warriors wiki. But, I've seen a handful of small wikias made by users that do ''use those blanks. Who did you ask, and why did they say no? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 06:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Time Hey Bluestar, what time is it there? I'm trying to work out when the gathering is ^_^ Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :oh, did I miss the gathering then? Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::ok, I'm not going come to it :( cus I'm in the uk so it will be 11:00pm or something like that :( could we make it be some thing like 1:30pm(est) for the other ones? Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, okay [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Bluestar, I was just going to ask you about that. I don't think I will be able to come. I'm going out to dinner with some family members and I don't know what time I'll be back. If I do get back by the gathering time, I'll most definately come. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue! Icy invited me to come and possibly be Tribe healer. I believe I can create some blanks to use, if you need them, and would love to join this wiki! It's really coming along well! Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 02:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, I'll get to work making some prey hunter ones. You might have to wait a while for the Healer blanks, though. And Icy said something about being an admin? I really don't care, but what did she mean by that? Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 02:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'll get myself to the Island right away! Wait, Stoneteller doesn't have to be there, does she? And for her description, Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a white tailMøųşëţąłőŉ!! 02:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm there!Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 02:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Forbidden Romances I want one of my cats in WindClan, Sedgefern, to have a romance with a ThunderClan tom. Got any? Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and could you add these two cats to ThunderClan? Darkdapple- Smokey gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest Magiceyes- Blue-Silver she-cat with amber eyes Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) He would be great! When should they first meet? Ooh, how about like on a patrol, they argue, and fall in love like Bluestar and Oakheart? Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I'll get her over there in a few minutes. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have one more cat to sign up! Mintpaw/frost- long-haired dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty blue eyes Yes. Mintfrost will be her warrior name. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan Could I sign up Littlestorm, a muscular gray, but small tom with blue eyes as deputy? Here are the other cats for SkyClan Briarshine: small dark brown tabby with green eyes Sunpaw: golden she-cat with amber eyes, will be Sunshine Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 17:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blanks Good. When Blacky comes up with a leader blank, I'll modify it for a Healer blank. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 18:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Here is the prey-hunters blank. I traced a picture of a cat I found online. And here is Echo, in blank form Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 17:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Um, how can I do that? Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 18:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hunt I've taken the hunting test- 1. Who is Bluestar's mother? - Moonflower 2. Who killed Redtail? - Tigerstar 3. What was Blackstar's warrior name? - Blackfoot 4. What was Raggedstar's warrior name? - Raggedpelt 5. Which three cats first agreed with Millie for keeping her kittypet name? - Daisy, Brook, and Graystripe 6. How did Berrynose loose the other half of his tail? - His tail got caught in a fox trap when he was a kit. 7. Cinderpaw fell out of the Sky Oak trying to do what? - Help Mousepaw, who was stuck up there also. 8. Who was Jayfeather's warrior mentor? - Brightheart 9. Who was Squirrelflight's first apprentice? - Foxleap 10. Did Ashfur want Brambleclaw to step down from being deputy when Graystripe returned? - I don't remember [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Bluestar, you think I'm rude? I really wasn't trying to be! I think you're taking this a little too far. I've never ever seen you behave like that before! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry hey blue... i really don't want you to leave WW please! you helped me get my half moon approved! i wrote this message on here cause i didn't think u would check on WW but if your leaving i understand!*Slups lik a rock* Echopaw 01:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Queen i'l be a queen in thunderclan named Echowave nursing a riverclan toms kits(IDC who just a riverclan tom) and the kits are named mintkit gray tortie she-cat, Frostkit gray tom and Lightkit a very small light calico she-cat. thanks! Echopaw 02:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) this is what Echowave looks like Echopaw 03:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Request Please don't be offended Blue, but I really don't think that you should quit Warriors Wiki. I don't really know what happened, so if you could tell me... I'd rather have you back on the wiki, with everything sorted out. You can contact me here, or on my talk page. Gray 09:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Come back! You're my mentor! Cats of the Clan isn't my site, it's warriors wiki..Please come backQuail!Jack in the Box 06:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Blue! You might know mw from warriors wikia. I was juts wondering what is this wikia about?[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-Valentine ღ']] 16:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ok!! Thanks![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-Valentine ღ']] 16:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome! Your very welcome! Sandy told me to tell you, apology accepted :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 20:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) That's great news! But (please don't laugh) who's Icedrop? [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) She raided my camp?! Oh man, I wish I had been there to fight! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, kind of strange. But, who is Yellowberry? She isn't on the RiverClan allegiances [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. Roleplayed by Icestorm? I'll go leave a message on her talk page :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Gathering? There is a gathering tonight, correct? At what time? And at what time do the cats who go on the journey meet? MaplefernHi everyone! 23:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't make it. Sorry. MaplefernHi everyone! 16:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :ah...sorry I missed it :( I forgot all about it ^_^ Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: I was planning to create all the character pages, then put a charart template on each one. Is that fine? HawkeyRandomTime! 23:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC)